It's not simply fighting anymore
by Signora del Tempo
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here it goes. Lexis is just John Cena's sister, everyone knows that she is, but she isn't she is a UFC fighter and she knows how to use words to make people angry. What will happen when she ends up fighting in WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing John Cena's sister walking around in a WWE backstage wasn't that much of a news for anybody, seeing her with a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder was new though, she had never been much into wrestling, sure, she supported her brother and she did spend time with the entire roster when she managed to take some time off, but nonetheless, she wasn't a wrestler, she was a UFC fighter and a good one at that so her quitting UFC for wrestling seemed unlikely.  
Lexis was as surprised of her choice as many of the guys she was meeting in the back, she had been fighting for ages in UFC and she had been pretty sure of wanting to continue down that path, until she had been forced to quit at least, she wasn't new to heated arguments with her co-workers, all of them had pretty shitty personalities after all, but usually they took out what they had against each other on the ring she never expected anyone to threaten her personal life so, for how much she hated it, she decided to quit, take some time off and start a new career as a wrestler, it didn't take much to get a contract, not when Vince McMahon himself had asked her time and time again to join the company. She walked into her brother's locker room with a quiet sigh, right, explaining her brother why she had left her dream job, that was going to be a painful chat to have, but a needed one nonetheless, her family had lost track of her a few days before and John was probably going to freak out about that, and everything else.  
She was sitting on one of the benches with her headphones firmly planted in her ears blasting the last disk from Skillet on repeat, when Punk walked into the room, she took off the headphones looking at him with an arched eyebrow, she had never met him before, mostly because she knew he didn't go out with the others much, nonetheless she knew who he was, her brother had talked about him, more than once actually, she gave him a once over before uncrossing her legs and getting up from the bench.  
"If you're looking for John, he quite obviously isn't here." She said simply, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"I can see that for myself, thank you. Who are you though? I thought he was married." She actually couldn't believe anyone would think she and her brother were fooling around, hell, that was gross, terribly gross  
"Ew, no, thanks, John is my brother, I haven't seen him for quite some time, thought of drop by and say hi to him. I'm working here for the time being anyway." The expression that crossed Punk face for 0.2 seconds almost made her laugh, another Cena in WWE, his nightmare come to life probably, seeing how much he seemed to dislike her brother  
"He didn't tell anyone, it's strange, he usually can't help but tell everyone everything all the time." She shrugged, running a hand through her short blue hair.  
"He doesn't know, yet, he probably doesn't even expect me to be here, I should be in UFC at the moment." Simple as that, she should've been, but she wasn't, why did she expect her brother to make a big deal about it? Probably because she knew her brother too well, that's why.  
"UFC...So that's why you looked familiar, didn't expect you to be his sister though, you're completely different from him."  
"Well, no shit Sherlock, I'm adopted, kind of at least, long story, too personal to explain to someone I've just met." She said tilting her head to the side "Why are you here though? You and my brother aren't exactly best friends, or so he says at least."  
"We have a match tonight, I came here to discuss the last things." She nodded quietly, of course here they actually had to discuss how they were going to fight each other, where she came from that wasn't really a thing and the numerous injuries were proof of that, you didn't decide how to fight someone in UFC, you just walked into the ring and put all you have in a match hoping for walking out of it on your legs, which didn't always happen anyway still, you learned how to work through the pain in time.  
"Right, well, I don't know where he is so you probably should search for him somewhere else, I doubt I'd be much help." She said, sitting down again and crossing her legs "When you find him, tell him I'm waiting in his locker room, thank you." She continued, flashing a grin towards the man, she was putting his headphones on again when the door opened and her brother walked in, stopping abruptly as he saw the scene in front of him, she could imagine why he was a little taken aback by it.  
"Alex, Punk, didn't expect either of you to be here." Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Well, if you did I would be worried for your mental health, the probability of this happening was incredibly small, almost non-existent." She pointed out, turning off the music on her phone once and for all "I'll let you talk about the match, see if I can talk with any of the divas for more than a couple of minutes before I want to kick their faces off, see you later, both of you." She got up from the bench before walking out of the room and closing the door behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Just like she expected the Divas weren't particularly brilliant human beings, she was half surprised she didn't kick some of them really, not like she could expect much more seeing that they accepted the way WWE used them, she couldn't stand that, sure the female division of UFC had less followers than the male one, mostly because people thought women couldn't fight at the level of the guys and time and time again she had been happy to prove, to the guys who said something similar to her face, that a kick in the stomach no matter who throws it can still hurt pretty bad and you should probably think twice before speaking to someone that spent his life training to be a fighter.  
She shook her head, trying to shut her thoughts down for a bit and concentrate on what she was seeing on the TV screen in front of her, the night had went by pretty quickly, even if the Divas weren't a good company to chat of problems bigger than 'Where did I put my lipstick?' and who the hell put on make up before a match anyway? That was just useless, you're going to ruin it in half a minute while you're in the ring, even if Divas match sometimes were even shorter than that, she had to admit.  
She really couldn't get her head in this kind of game, not when it was painfully obvious that she wasn't made for this, for bright coloured attires and silly musics when you step in the arena, not for the storylines to follow and the wins or losses already scripted from someone, this wasn't where she could find her fighting style or even someone that could match her, not in the Divas department anyway. She was used to getting out of the ring with bloody knuckles and a broken cheekbone on a good day, and all of this, she knew it was just as important and it required just as much training, but this was entertainment, this wasn't fighting, this was putting on a show for the kids and the entire family, and her hands itched to tear apart the contract she had signed just the day before, she couldn't fake fighting, she grew up in a family mostly composed by guys, she grew up knowing how to throw a punch and to dodge one, but that was all real, there wasn't a moment in which she had to think twice about something in fear of getting hurt, she just wasn't wired that way, hell she enjoyed the adrenaline flowing through her veins she was risking her own safety in the ring with a worthy opponent, she fought twice as hard when someone threw a punch that for all intentions and purposes was thrown to take her down for good, she didn't just lay down and wait for the judges to decide she had lost, she got to her feet and hit her adversary stronger, quicker and more motivated then before, and all of this, putting on a show... She didn't know how far she could go by doing only that.  
She had lost condition of time again, she always did when her thoughts got too loud to ignore, and when her thought mostly made her doubt her abilities... She really didn't want to dwell too much on that, not when she had a signed contract expiring two years later and a situation in her old work environment that she couldn't control like she wanted.  
Before she had even realised it the main event had passed by and she was happy for it, she just wanted a cup of real coffee and a bed so that she could continue reading the last issue of Green Lantern, sleeping wouldnt've come as usual but that wasn't a big problem for her.  
She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, followed soon enough by her brother's voice  
"Alex, show's over, we can go back to the hotel, you riding with me?" She nodded quietly, running a hand through his hair  
"Yeah, sure, didn't really want to ride with any of the Divas anyway." She said absent mindedly, shaking her head to concentrate properly on what John was telling her instead of a spot in the wall.  
"Good, we have a lot of things to talk about, you've been off the radar for days, everyone was worried, it's not like you to just disappear." She could hear that John was really worried, and she was sorry that she was the reason for that, but she needed some time off and that meant being alone, really alone for a few days.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I promise I'll explain everything, but after a cup of coffee, I'm not sure how I'm keeping myself on my feet right now." She said, picking up her bag and following her brother towards the exit, she knew she had to explain everything to John and she was going to do that, eventually, she just needed to buy herself some more time to get her own thoughts straight before she could tell him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

CM Punk pov

He hadn't expected the girl sitting in Cena's locker room, he knew the leader of the Cenation had a sister but he and John didn't exactly hang out together so he had never seen her before, much less he knew she was a UFC fighter, and a good one at that, yes, he did some research, not like he could be blamed, having two Cena going around in WWE could have been a nightmare but that wasn't going to be a problem apparently, the girl looked vicious in the ring and she was pretty much the opposite of her brother, he could respect that, he really did respect that actually, he knew how difficult it was for female fighters and he knew what giving everything in the ring meant. He could see it in her every move, she didn't care of getting hurt, or of hurting someone else for that matter, and while he was used to that feeling while he was on the ring, he didn't understand why someone with that kind of career laid out in front of her just dropped everything in UFC to join WWE; he had to ask John the next time, even if he wasn't too sure John knew either, after all she did say her brother wasn't expecting her, maybe he just had to ask her then, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
He said goodbye to everyone in the locker room before walking out of the arena, he wanted dinner, the catering backstage was terrible these days and he preferred to eat at a unholy hour of the night than to eat something that tasted like crap.  
He walked inside a little diner close to the arena, sitting at the counter and ordering a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee, it didn't matter that it was late already, he wasn't going to sleep anyway, coffee or not, insomnia was a bitch even though not sleeping gave him a lot of time to do better things, like reading comic books and watching movies for instance. He looked around the diner just to discover two known faces in a boot talking and from the look on John's face he could tell it wasn't something pleasant, at all.

Alexis pov.

Telling John the whole story hadn't been easy, she hadn't expected it to be anyway, not when the story included a psycho that threatened to kill her just because she had proven time and time again that on a UFC ring she was better than said person, something similar had never happened to her before and, strangely, she did the most sensible thing, she sued her and then left the UFC cause she had all the reasons not to feel safe in that work environment anymore, even with all her doubts she signed with WWE because that was her second best choice really and she had little to complain not everyone had the chance to just switch companies like that.  
She got up from the chair when John being a mother hen got too much for her to handle, she walked over to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, like she wasn't already nervous enough as it was; she almost regretted her choice to be straight edge, it happened sometimes, she never broke her rules not even when she broke her bones and refusing painkillers made the agony that much worst, but sometimes drinking herself into oblivion didn't seem like that much of a terrible choice, she was so lost in thought that she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice coming from somewhere beside her.  
"Drinking coffee this late at night will mess up your sleeping pattern." She turned around just to see Punk drinking coffee himself, she shook her head  
"That's rich coming from someone with a cup of coffee in his hands." She deadpanned before sitting one of the stools "Almost went for beer, but I'm not in the business of poisoning myself."  
"I'll go out a limb and say that you're straight edge." She nodded, grabbing the cup in front of her, she knew he was straight edge too, she just didn't advertise her lifestyle that much.  
"Yeah, probably my best choice, I would be an addict if I took painkillers every time they told me to." She shrugged slightly, she knew pain could be a bitch, but being an addict was way worst, for her anyway.  
"Well, coming from a UFC fighter, that means something. Why are you running from your brother?" She ran a hand through her hair sighing softly.  
"My brother is a mother hen, and I can't stand him when he acts like that, especially for reasons that shouldn't freak him out that much, I had a situation, I solved it. He shouldn't act like that." She said, she really didn't understand John sometimes, even if they grew up together, she would never really understand why John worried that much about her she could handle herself just fine, most of the time anyway.  
"He's your older brother, it's our job to worry about our little sisters, you can't blame it on him." She shrugged  
"Still annoying, even if it's normal for you older brothers." She pointed out finishing her cup of coffee and getting up from the chair "Thank you for the chat Punk, I should probably tell my brother everything is fine if I want to get to the hotel any time soon. See you around." She said running a hand through her hair before going back to her table.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Suffering from insomnia was annoying, it didn't really matter what the people said, it just was. And the people who thought that insomnia was a good way of being more productive could honestly go fuck themselves, she had lived with that crap for most of her life and, unless people considered lazying around and reading comic books being productive, the only thing her insomnia left her with was the feeling of being tired all the time and terrible black circles under her eyes, just because she couldn't just deal with being sickly pale, she also had to look like a drug dealer, that was just her life apparently, she rolled on her side, picking up the phone from the bedside table just to check what time it was, 4am, of course, she didn't have a meeting with her employer at 9 in the morning, at all, that's why her mind decided that not falling asleep seemed like a good idea. She sighed shaking her head, using the flashlight of her phone to find her comic book, obviously her bag was filled with those, she couldn't help it, she had always been kind of a nerd and she rolled with it, even if people thought that a girl with a brain was just too much to handle for them and she wasn't the most popular of the class, luckily, the blonde bimbos never were her thing, actually she would've gladly punched them in the face most of time, thinking that the most important thing in the world was banging the Captain of the football team and getting drunk at parties, what a way of wasting their life away. She got up from her bed, tiptoeing out of her room to avoid waking her brother, she knew John wasn't much of a deep sleeper and she really didn't want to annoy him even if they didn't always get along, they were brothers after all, you couldn't expect much else.  
The hotel the WWE had chosen was pretty good, actually better than most places she had been to in her life, and definitely a good place to explore in the middle of the night, even thought that wasn't really her point she mostly wanted a can of coke and to read her comic book alone before heading back and try to sleep again even if she knew that was pointless, she wasn't going to manage that, which was kind of annoying since she just wanted to freaking sleep, that didn't sound like a difficult thing to do, seemed like something every basic human managed to do, beside her apparently. She ordered her coke before sitting down at a nearby table, her Deadpool open in front of her as she absent-mindedly sipped her beverage, Deadpool was probably her favourite comic book to read, along with Batman, mostly because gratuitous violence and a psychotic protagonist made it extremely funny to read.  
"So, straight edge, comic books and insomnia... You're sure you're John's sister and not mine right?"

CM Punk pov.

Not being able to sleep was nothing new to the Straight edge superstar, and he wasn't really that surprised, he lived on coffee for most of his life anyway, plus he didn't really mind the beaten up look his not being able to sleep gave him, he was used to that by now and the dark circles under his eyes didn't matter that much to him, or his fans anymore. Being sleepless could be kind of boring though, so it wasn't strange to find him walking around the hotels hallways with a can of Pepsi in a hand and his phone in the other as he looked through Social Network or played games, what he really didn't expect was to see John's sister sitting at a table still dressed up as she had been the day before. The girl was reading the last Deadpool issue with a Coke in her hands, her head tilted slightly to the side. That was strange, it was unusual for him to find someone to talk to at that hour of the night and chatting with her didn't seem like a complete waste of time.  
"So, straight edge, comic books and insomnia... You're sure you're John's sister and not mine right?" He said as he sat down in front of her with a smirk on his lips, the look between annoyed and amused she gave him almost made him laugh  
"I am pretty sure of that Punk, although, three coincidences usually make a clue." She answered him closing the comic book  
"That is true." He said, shrugging slightly "Why are you around this late?"  
"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake my brother, decided that just coming here would've been easier." She said, running a hand through her hair.  
"Seems like the right choice, I used to do the same when I shared the room with other guys." He hated having to just take a walk because he was the only one who didn't collapse after a show and having his own room now was really a blessing, especially because now he could just watch some show on Netflix whenever he was bored.  
"Yeah, well, big names of the company get bonuses. It works like that everywhere, not only in WWE." She said, tilting her head to the side "Just a matter of time before I have my own room too, I'm not good at laying low waiting for a chance." She said, and Phil knew she was serious, she had won the women's featherweight championship in UFC just because she had taunted her opponent until she had gotten her match, he could respect that, it wasn't that different from what he would've done, really.  
"I know that, I did some research on you, couldn't just let a copy of your brother walking around, it would've been a nightmare." He was joking, obviously, he did respect John even if he wasn't particularly keen on showing it, but nonetheless the Divas division needed someone who could actually kick ass to go back to being interesting.  
"Oh, so you googled me? Not cool Punk, not cool at all. Plus, googling someone always makes you seem like kind of a stalker if you ask me." She grinned, finishing her coke before picking up her comic book and getting up from the chair "Now, if you excuse me, I have a boring night to go back to." She continued, throwing the empty bottle into the nearest trash can.  
"Well, I have a room, netflix and junk food and I am willing to share." She arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest like she was evaluating her options, the offer probably sounded in the wrong way, oh well, too late to take it back now.  
"Yeah, seems like a good idea, better than spending my time staring at the ceiling." She nodded slightly with a small smile on her lips "What are you watching?"  
"Just rewatching The Walking Dead actually, why are you scared of zombies?"  
She shook her head with a laugh "I need to catch up with the last season though, I really didn't have much time to keep myself up to date."  
Well then, maybe he and Cena's sister had more in common than he thought, not that he expected her to be scared of zombies, but a fan of the show, that was news, good news, maybe he had found someone with his same fixations in WWE after all.

Author's Notes  
Hey everyone, I'm the author, before anyone tells me so, yeah, I know there are mistakes in my story, I'm really sorry but I am Italian so writing in English isn't as easy as I'd like it to be.  
Good, now that we adressed that issue, it would be really amazing if you told me what you think of the story, even if you think it's rubbish, I promise I don't bite and I can take some negative critics, it's my first story completely in English after all, and I've stopped watching WWE a year ago or so.  
Peace, love, empathy,  
Caterina


End file.
